Recipe For Disaster
by starlover225
Summary: An Irish runaway is in trouble and needs the Sons help to keep her and her family safe. How much will her life change now that she'll be living with the Sons? Rated M for future chapters
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or rights to Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

It was dark; the headlight was the only light guiding their way. They had been on the road for hours, but she had lost her sense of time shortly after they had begun their journey. She closed her eyes as the wind caressed her face; she loved being on the back of a Harley, it had been far too long, though the circumstances of her being back on the road were not what she would have liked them to be. The bike sped up, the wind now whipping her hair into her face. She wrapped her arms tightly around her driver and buried her face into his back, accidentally knocking the front of her helmet into the back of his. "Sorry, Uncail." She giggled.

The man smirked, let go of the right handle, and squeezed her knee to let her know that it wasn't an issue. After getting a sense of the new relationship of the wind and the bike, she leaned back again, letting go of his waist, thankful that the sissy bar was installed before he had come to get her. She placed her hands on her knees, looking up at the star filled sky, the moon nowhere in sight, wondering what the next few days would bring. She was anxious to meet the men that her companion had spent a large majority of his time with. She knew they had all been in Belfast a few years prior for business, but she didn't know the details, something about a missing baby. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air as her head filled with doubts. She wasn't exactly running away, she was nearly thirty years old, an adult who was able to make her own decisions, though she didn't act like one by packing her lone bag, which was stowed in the saddle bag to her left, leaving a quick note, and catching the next plane to the states. She had only just secured a ride the moment she landed. Why was she always such an inconvenience? She frowned as she thought what her mother would think when she found the note, she was living at home to help her parents, and running away from her problems to another country was not in their best interest. Her eyebrows furrowed together, she would do what she could to send her parents money, as much as she could, and she knew the Sons back home would help them. She let out a small sigh as she realized that she would be in the same situation here in California as she was back in Belfast.

A clearing ahead where street lights and flood lights shone through pulled her attention away from her thoughts. As the bike got closer, she realized that they were just about to reach their destination, but why where they here, at the clubhouse? She wanted to just curl up in bed and forget her problems for the few hours that her mind would let her rest. The man turned behind him once they had gone up the driveway and tapped the girl on her leg, "Come on Doll, off ya go, can't back 'er up with ya on."

She let out a groan as she climbed off, the jet lag started to kick in once her feet were back on the ground. She scanned the area, taking in her surroundings, there were a few guys sitting at some tables nearby, cigarettes hanging out of their mouths as they talked amongst each other under their breath, their eyes not leaving her. She sneered as her eyes rolled, "Uncail!" She marched toward the bike that had just been backed in between two others, its driver taking his helmet off and placing it on the seat, she removed her own helmet and handed it to him.

"Iníon baistí!" He mocked her; a smile crept onto his lips as he took her helmet and put it away.

Her face fell flat as he retorted. "Not funny." He pulled her bag out of his saddle bag and tossed it to her, she caught it as she continued, "What are we doing here, and why are they starin' me down?" She motioned to the men that shifted their attention away from the pair.

He glanced over at the tables, "Prospects, my dear, they don' know what's going on." He paused and looked down at her, "Hell, _I_ don' even know what's going on." He cocked his eyebrow at her as he locked his saddle bags back up and pulled the sissy bar off the back of his bike. "I've got ta drop this off; I borrowed it from the garage ta get ya." He started toward the clubhouse, the girl close on his heels "Plus, there's a bar in there, and you have a lot ta tell me, otherwise I'll call yer da' and have him fly yer ass home."

She stopped, "Please don' send me back." He turned and looked at her, "I'm not safe there." She looked down at her feet and dug the toe of her beat up converse shoe into the dirt.

"I've told ya if ya need anything the Sons out there are there ta protect ya." He placed his free hand on her shoulder and used the sissy bar to prop her chin up so that he could make eye contact with her. "Haven' I?"

"Aye, and they're keeping an eye on mum and da'!"

"So why aren't they keeping an eye on _you_?" He asked sternly.

"Cause I had ta leave." She wrung her hands together, "Seamus wants me dead."

He threw his hands up in defeat, "I told ya to stay away from that boy, didn' I?" He turned and continued walking toward the building.

"I know!" She whined, "An' I tried!" She chased after him.

"What did ya do this time ta have him come at ya?" He asked, slowing his pace so that she could catch up.

"I tried breaking up with him, he said I wasn' allowed. Said that he had the say and that it wasn' time."

He glanced down at the girl, "What are ya missin' from that story?"

She shrugged back, "I just told 'im I was done, didn' want to be with 'im anymore." The man shot her a look and she sighed, "Things got physical, we got in a fight. He gave me a black eye!" She nearly shouted as they stepped into the clubhouse, the light finally giving a good look to her face, a nice sized shiner was present under her right eye.

"Why didn' you just have the sons kill 'im?" He asked, as he raided the bar and poured them each a glass of whiskey. He knew she was leaving something out of the story, but only time would tell, he'd get nowhere with her tonight. He tossed the sissy bar onto a nearby table; he would put it away in the morning. He slid one of the glasses across the bar toward the girl and held his own up to cheers.

She reached for the glass that was pushed toward her as she replied, "They're working on it. He's got connections." She lifted her glass and took a swig, "They suggested I leave, and that they'd protect mum and da'. They don' leave the house, so they're easier to keep track of. I have..." She paused and pressed her hand onto her forehead, "well, _had_ a job." Another swig, "And I _had_ friends an' a life." She finished off her whiskey and set her glass down, folded her arms on the countertop, and placed her forehead on top. "I fucked up Uncle Filip." She whined to her Godfather.

Chibs walked over and patted her back, "Don't worry about it, Aideen, we'll keep ya safe 'ere." He drank his drink in one swift gulp and set his glass down on the counter, "Get some sleep, yer safe here. Wake me if ya need anythin'." He kissed the top of her head and made his way to his empty dorm.


	2. Chapter 1

Aideen was right; sleep did not come easy for her that night. She had tossed and turned for what felt like an eternity. After hours of restlessness, the sun was peeking thru the bent blinds hanging in front of the window, making it impossible to even try and get any more precious moments of sleep. She sat up, kicking her legs off the edge of the bed and lifted her arms above her head, stretching and cracking her back. Her hands quickly found their way to her face and her fingers burrowed into her eyes, knocking out what little sleep was in them. She quickly made her way onto her feet, maybe a little too quickly, as a sudden rush of nausea hit. The girl grabbed her bag with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. She ran out of the room she had spent the evening in and prayed that nobody was occupying the bathroom. As she reached for the handle to the bathroom door, leaving her mouth unattended for a brief moment, she could feel everything that was in her stomach making its way to the back of her throat. In a panic, she shoved the door open, slammed it behind her, and prayed to the porcelain God.

After all of the contents of her stomach had made their way into the toilet, she quickly flushed and turned her attention to the sink. As she made her way to her feet, she reached for the knobs and turned on the water as cold as it would go. She splashed some of the water onto her face, ignoring that her recently dyed orange-red locks were sticking to her face. She lifted her hand and touched the bruise under her eye, she recoiled the second her finger even brushed the surface of the skin. Her eye began to water and she stared down her reflection. Her makeup from the day before had made its way to new places on her face, the smudged black eyeliner only making her black eye look much worse. She reached down for her bag that she had discarded when she first got to the bathroom. After setting the bag onto the countertop she began rummaging through her things, she wasn't even sure what she had packed. The past few nights were nothing but a blur of screaming, cursing, fighting, and running. As the memories of her altercation came back, her eyes welled up. She pulled her toothbrush, toothpaste, and face wash out of the bag, using her wrist to wipe the tears from her eyes.

After cleaning herself up, taking a long, hot shower and changing into fresh, clean clothes, Aideen made her way to the bathroom door. She figured she had killed enough time that her Godfather had to be up by now, and the thought of a cup of coffee put a smile on her face. Wait, did they even have coffee at the clubhouse? She wasn't in Ireland anymore; there wasn't any afternoon tea, and she was pretty sure coffee wasn't as big of a deal in the States as it were back home. She couldn't help but laugh at herself, the thought of tough outlaw bikers in their kuttes having a spot of tea crossed her mind. Ridiculous. She shook her head and reached for the handle. Just then, the door swung open, startling Aideen and causing her to take a few steps back.

A tall man with long hair, and an even longer beard, stood in front of her. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" His voice was softer than she had expected it to be. His face turned red as he started to pull the door close again.

"No, no, it's alright." Aideen managed to get out. "I was just finished." She reached for the door, stopping it from closing. "Please, do go ahead."

The man looked down at her, she appeared to be his age, give or take a couple years, only she looked like she aged much more gracefully than he. He backed out of the doorway, letting her out of the bathroom. He watched her as she made her way to one of the rooms down the hall. She was attractive, and her accent, she couldn't have been a crow eater. But, why was she here? Before he could get into the bathroom, she had made her way out of the room and back down the hall, toward the main area of the clubhouse.

Aideen stopped and stared up at the large man, "Ya do drink coffee here, no?" She asked, "Or will I have ta travel for it?"

He had to suppress a laugh, almost causing him to snort, "Of course." Yup, she was definitely not from around here. Still didn't put him at ease about her being a kutte chaser. "Help yourself."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks." She extended her hand to the man, "Aideen."

He raised an eyebrow, a bit hesitant at first, but reached for her hand anyhow. "Uh, Opie." He shook her hand.

"Nice ta meet ya." She paused and let go of his hand. "Opie." She smiled up at him. It almost hurt her neck to make eye contact with him. She had always known she was short, but she felt like a midget next to him.

Opie took a moment to take in her features, her tattoos were something he had noticed right away, and she had quite a good amount of them. She was petite, but she didn't look unhealthy. His eyes wandered back to her face, she had a hoop thru the right side of her bottom lip, and a stud in her right nostril. He frowned when his attention was brought back to the bruise that took away from her crystal blue eyes. Opie pointed toward her face, "Who did that number on you?"

Aideen touched her eye again, this time she hadn't winced; she knew how much pain would come of it. "Aye." She paused and bit her lower lip, "My ex boyfriend." Opie frowned at her. "Well, he would be my ex boyfriend," She continued, "_if_ he'd let me break up with him."

Opie shook his head, "I don't understand…"

"It's complicated." She cut him off, "You don't have ta understand." She shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks for the information on the coffee. I'm sure I'll see ya around." She paused. "Opie." Her lips formed a grin. She enjoyed saying his name. It was different.

"Yea, you too." He shook his head as she turned on her heels and made her way to the bar area. Why was she so sure she'd see him again? He frowned. She was definitely a crow eater.

Aideen lucked out and ran into Chibs as soon as she had left Opie in the hallway. He had just gotten up himself and offered to take her to breakfast. She quickly accepted the offer and the two had found themselves at a small, deserted, diner.

"I spoke ta the president of the Belfast charter last night before I went ta bed." Chibs broke the silence between the two of them.

Aideen sighed, "Uncail, I just got here, can't we talk about somethin' else?"

He could feel himself getting flustered, "No, Aideen. This is serious. They can't find Seamus anywhere, they think he's lookin' for ya." She didn't seem fazed, "Aideen." Chibs said sternly, "They think he's coming ta the States ta find ya."

Aideen choked on her coffee, "What!?" She coughed, struggling to catch her breath.

Chibs closed his eyes, "Aid, I need ya ta think." He paused and opened his eyes to make eye contact, "Did ya ever let Seamus know ya had connections with this charter?"

Aideen was on the verge of tears as she nodded her head, "I've told him about ya." She paused, collecting herself, she was never this emotional and she didn't like how she wasn't able to compose herself. "But nothin' about SAMCRO."

Chibs nodded in response, "I know yer not that stupid." He sighed, "We're goin' ta have ta take precautions ta keep ya safe."

Aideen rolled her eyes, "Uncail, I'm nearly thirty, I can care for myself."

"Can care for yerself?" He laughed, "Then why come all this way and ask for my help?" She appeared to pout. "That's wha' I thought." A smirk was still present on his face, "We're meetin' up with the President back at the clubhouse when we finish here. He's going ta help figure out a way ta keep ya safe." He paused, "We can't have ya at the clubhouse anymore."

Aideen sighed, she hated being treated like a child. Although, she supposed he was right, why would they treat her like an adult when she ran to her Godfather for help?


	3. Chapter 2

As Aideen and Chibs arrived back at the clubhouse, everything had already gone into the swing of things for the day. The pair made their way to the large double doors that led to the Chapel; Chibs pushed one door open, motioning for Aideen to step in ahead of him. Harsh whispers and mumbles were exchanged between the other members as Chibs followed and closed the heavy door behind him.

Once inside Aideen took a quick scan of the room, she had been inside the Belfast clubhouse before, but had never dreamed of stepping foot inside of the Chapel; only members were allowed inside, not even prospects or old ladies were allowed in, unless a special occasion had called for it. Aideen was neither, her gender had forbidden her to be a member, and she could never fathom being an old lady, she didn't even understand how girls could allow themselves to be crow eaters. As she took in the large redwood table, the reaper carved ever so carefully into the middle, she noticed the empty brown leather chairs surrounding it.

Chibs walked to his usual seat, the first to the right of the head of the table, pulled his chair out, and cleared his throat. Her attention quickly snapped to her Godfather, he patted the back of his chair, "C'mon doll, 'ave a seat."

Aideen was taken aback, "Uncail, I can't sit there." She shook her head, "Members only, isn' it?"

Chibs smiled, "This ain't church, Aid, you'll be alright." He patted his chair again, "Jax knows you'll be in 'ere, it's just a small meeting ta keep ya safe." Aideen forced a small smile and reluctantly sat in her Godfather's chair. Chibs gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "Yer going ta have ta speak up, Aid, tell us everything ya know, and everything that happened. We have ta know ta keep ya safe."

Aideen let out a small sigh and nodded in response. She heard the door open and heavy footsteps, "Aye, Jackie boy." She could hear the smile in Chibs' voice and loud smacks, as the two embraced and patted backs. Chibs took the seat next to Aideen.

The man, who she could only assume was Jax, sat at the lone seat at the head of the table. "We're going to keep you safe, don't worry." His promise felt very comforting, but she was tired of hearing it. Yes, she came to Charming to have the club keep her out of harm's way, but she didn't need to be reminded of it every minute.

She smiled in return, she didn't want to be rude, "Thanks."

Just then the door opened again, this time it sounded like there was more than one person joining the trio. The first person to enter took the seat next to Chibs. Aideen looked down at the newest man to join their meeting, he had black curly hair and a fairly trimmed beard, his face looked warn and tired, she couldn't help but think that he had had quite the rough life. The seat directly across from her was suddenly occupied and she shifted her eyes to the newest man that was there to judge her, almost choking when she saw that it was Opie. She smiled at him and refused to break eye contact as the other members made their way to their seats.

Aideen's attention was only pulled away from Opie when the sound of the gavel caused her to jump. Jax began to speak, and Aideen quickly drowned out his voice with her own thoughts and concerns. After a few minutes of Jax explaining to the club that they were here to discuss ways to keep Aideen safe, one of the men spoke up "Since when are we in the business of protecting Sweetbutts?" Aideen glanced at him, he was sitting on the opposite side of the table, two seats down from Opie, he had a darker complexion, a clean shaved face, a short Mohawk, and tribal lightning bolts tattooed to either side of his head. The other members all seemed to agree and nodded as they mumbled under their breath.

Chibs slammed his fist onto the table before Jax had a chance to respond, "She ain't a sweetbutt!" Aideen closed her eyes tightly and lowered her head toward the table as Chibs yelled at the younger man. "She's my fuckin' Goddaughter!"

The room fell silent and Aideen slowly lifted her head, everybody's eyes were now locked onto her, her face turned a bright red as she took in all of the faces around the table, stopping at Opie's, who's mouth had slightly fallen open.

The meeting continued in a rather uncomfortable matter, well, uncomfortable for Aideen. Despite her Godfather's demands to spill her guts before the other members had joined the room, not many questions were asked of her, so not many truths were needed to be told. They had decided to take her to a place that they referred to as "The Cabin" and the members were expected to keep watch on her to make sure that nobody was to try and harm her. Prospects were to be on watch duty during the day, and members were to watch her at night.

Aideen was reluctant, "I don't need a babysitter!" She called out.

Jax turned his attention to her, "It's not a babysitter, it's somebody to keep you safe."

She glared at him, "I don't need ta be watched every minute of every day, I can look out for myself."

Chibs placed his hand on her shoulder, "Aid, ya have no say in the matter, this is what we have ta do ta keep ya safe."

Aideen crossed her arms across her chest, "I can't be livin' in a cabin all day, I have ta get money for mum and da'."

Jax spoke up again, "We can make sure your family is taken care of, financially, and the Belfast charter is already making sure that they're safe."

"I can't be locked up in a cabin all day, I'll go stir-crazy!" She demanded.

"If ya need to go anywhere, Juice will be on call ta take ya out." Chibs turned his attention to the man who had called her a sweetbutt earlier in the meeting.

Juice looked put off, but refused to argue with Chibs, he let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "Anything you need, let me know." He said quietly.

Jax took the attention back to himself, they spent the next few minutes figuring out a schedule for the first couple of days, "We've got some other club information that we need to discuss." Jax glanced at Aideen, and then turned to Chibs.

Chibs nodded, "Aye. I'll take her to the Cabin now."

Aideen stood up, "Thanks for the help." She smiled and dismissed herself from the room.

After gathering what little belongings she had, Chibs brought her to the cabin to get settled in.


	4. Chapter 3

The cabin was old, yet cozy. There was a musky smell of beer and cigarette smoke lingering in the air. Aideen made herself as comfortable as she could; Chibs had only left her side to go to the clubhouse and bring back a prepaid for her with all of the members' numbers saved on it. Chibs couldn't stress enough that the phone was for emergencies only, that she wasn't to bother anybody unless she absolutely needed their help. Unless she called Juice, of course, he was to be at her beckon call, and if he didn't drop everything and come immediately to her aid, he had Chibs to answer to. Chibs also requested that she keep the phone on her at all times, that way the club could keep her up to date with anything that happened with Seamus or his crew.

The next couple of days were fairly uneventful; she had met the prospects, they were her only company during the day. They were all in their mid twenties, and weren't much to look at. They had seemed nice enough, but Aideen couldn't help but think that they seemed fairly intimidated while they were there. She hadn't decided if it were because they were afraid that Seamus would show up and kill them, or he might show up and kill her, and the club would hold any one of them responsible. They weren't much conversation either, Aideen could only assume that they were too afraid to learn too much information and it would compromise them ever getting patched in.

The biggest prospect, the club called him Nuke, was currently keeping watch. Out of the three prospects, Nuke was the one that made Aideen feel the safest. He was solid, nothing was getting through him. He stood at least 6'2", a good foot over her; he had buzzed dark brown hair, and both of his arms, as well as his chest, were covered in tattoos. As much as she liked having Nuke around to keep her safe, she didn't much like him as far as the company goes. He was friendly, of course, but more antisocial than what felt comfortable. Aideen walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer, twisted the top open, and made her way to the front door. One of the worst things about everyone that was keeping watch was that, for the most part, they sat out front on the porch, rather than sitting inside with her and keeping her company. She sighed as she reminded herself that it wasn't their job to keep her company, it was their job to keep her safe.

She stepped outside to join Nuke on the porch; he was sitting on the lone rocker, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He looked lost in thought. Aideen cleared her throat to get his attention. He averted his gaze to her, raising an eyebrow and taking another drag from his half smoked cigarette. "Figured ya'd like another beer." She held the bottle out to the younger man.

Nuke took the beer from her, "Thanks." His attention shifted back to the woods.

"Figured ya might like some company as well…?" She trailed off as she asked, Nuke not phased by the question.

She dug her hand into her pocket, pulled out the prepaid and began scrolling thru the contacts. She stopped on Juice's name and began to have an internal struggle on what to do. Her Godfather had told her that Juice was there for whatever she needed, but she knew that he was punishing Juice for calling her a Sweetbutt. She rubbed her forehead with her free hand, she didn't mind the 'insult'; Juice hadn't known who she was, and she was sure all of the guys were uneasy about her being at the table. She knew she shouldn't have sat there. She didn't want to inconvenience Juice and make him stop what he was doing just to amuse her, but he did tell her "anything you need".

"I think I'm goin' ta have Juice take me out." She lifted her eyes from the screen to Nuke.

"Hmm…" He responded, exhaling the last of his cigarette and putting the butt out in the makeshift ashtray that sat on the floor of the porch.

Aideen grumbled at his barely audible response and made her way back inside. Once the door closed behind her she dropped down on the couch and pressed the call button on the prepaid. Placing the phone to her ear, she waited for Juice to pick up.

"Hello?" Juice answered after only two rings, he sounded out of breath.

"Aye, Juice, it's Aideen." She smiled, glad that he had answered.

"Yea, I figured just as much." He took a moment to catch his breath, "You need anything?"

"Was just wondering if ya could take me for a quick errand."

Juice let out a defeated breath, "Um, yea, of course. I'll be there in five."

"I'll see ya soon." Aideen hung up the phone before he could say another word, got off the couch, and stuck her head out the front door, "''ey! Nuke!" She shouted.

The man looked over at her, he had his sunglasses on, so she couldn't make direct eye contact with him, "What?" He asked.

Aideen felt terrible for the guys while they were at the cabin, and she tried her best to keep them company, but at the same time, tried not to overstep her boundaries. "Juice is coming ta pick me up; he's going ta take me for an errand. By the time we get back yer shift will be up, so ya should be able ta leave when we do. He'll be 'ere in a few minutes." She had hoped her news of giving him some time to go do whatever he wanted to do, instead of keeping watch over a grown woman would make him feel better.

A smile crept over Nuke's face, "Awesome. Thanks."

Aideen couldn't help but smile back, it was the first time she had seen that boy in a good mood. "Not a problem."

She was quickly back inside and made her way to the room; she had changed into fresh clothes and went into the bathroom and put some makeup on. Her timing was perfect, Juice had just walked through the front door as she made her way out of the bathroom.

Juice rubbed the back of his head, "Where is it that you want to go?" He asked her, Aideen could hear Nuke's bike start up outside.

"Just ta the food hall." She shrugged her shoulders.

Juice blinked, "Uh, I don't know if we have one of those around here."

"I'm sure ya do." Aideen laughed, "I don't think yer groceries buy themselves."

"Oh. The grocery store!" He gave himself a moment while Aideen giggled under her breath. "Alright, let's get going." Juice led Aideen outside and into the passenger seat of the van. After closing the passenger door behind her, Juice made his way around the van and into the driver's seat.

"No bike today?" Aideen asked.

Juice glanced over at her as he put his seatbelt on and started the van, "Was kind of in the middle of some stuff when you called, getting here was a priority, getting my bike wasn't."

Guilt suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta ruin yer plans." Aideen looked down at her feet.

Juice laughed, "It's fine, nothing too serious, just minor club errands, it can wait til later tonight."

She glanced over at him, "Are ya sure?" Guilt was still lingering in her voice.

"Yes, you're alright, if it was anything major I would have had to tell you "no", and Chibs would have had to deal with it." He smirked.

The two had stopped for a quick lunch before Juice brought her to the grocery store to get her some food for the week. Once they arrived back at the cabin, he helped her carry her bags inside and put everything away.

"Thanks for everythin' today." Aideen smiled at Juice, who was now sitting on the couch, as she made her way out of the small kitchen and onto the loveseat. "I just needed ta get out of 'ere, was going mad, ya know?"

Juice laughed, "I told you I'd be here for anything you needed. I mean that."

She shook her head, "No, I don't want ya ta have ta be at my mercy because…" She paused, "…Chibs…" she spoke again, remembering her Godfather's nickname from his Charter, "…got his panties in a bunch."

"It's nothing, I don't mind." He smiled, "You're nice enough, and it's not like you're going to take advantage of the situation." He thought about the last half of his sentence, "You aren't, are you?"

Aideen couldn't help but laugh, "No, of course not."

The two continued to joke and tell stories, laughing every once in a while. This was good for Aideen, she had felt so lonely the past few days, and she felt like she was finding a friend in Juice. Before she knew it, it was already after eight, whoever was supposed to keep watch that night should have been there already.

"'ey, Juice?" Aideen couldn't help but sound concerned.

"What's up?" He asked, noticing the uneasy sound in her voice.

"Who is supposed ta keep watch tonight, he isn't here. Is he alright?" She was mostly afraid that her Godfather had volunteered and that something may have happened to him on his way to her.

"Oh. Opie." Juice shrugged.

Aideen's heart skipped a beat and a lump formed in her throat when Juice said his name. "Is he alright?" She managed to get out.

"Yea, he's fine. I told him not to worry about coming by and that I'd trade shifts with him since I was already here." He smiled at her.

"Oh." Was all she could fathom to say. She hadn't seen Opie since the day she sat in on the meeting when they had decided to lock her away in the cabin, the two of them hardly broke eye contact, and they never got a chance to talk because Jax had made her Godfather rush her out so that they could discuss other club business.

"Wait, don't ya have club errands yer supposed ta finish tonight?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It can wait, our main priority, aside from runs, is keeping you safe." Juice said firmly.

Aideen threw her hands up, "I don't know why ya guys are so worried about me. Nobody's seen Seamus or his crew here."

Juice frowned, "In all fairness, we don't exactly know what Seamus and his crew look like." Aideen crossed her arms, "We may have to use you to lure him and his crew out."

She shook her head, "I can't be putting myself in a situation like that, not now." She bit her lower lip, "Besides, Uncle Filip won't allow ya ta use me as bait."

Juice rested his elbows above his knees and ran his hands over the top of his head. He knew he had said too much. "You're right, it's just crazy talk. I don't know what I'm talking about." It took everything for him to not stumble over his words as he sat back up and leaned against the back of the couch.

Aideen was getting flustered, and sleep was already hard enough for her to come by lately, she didn't need to be adding anymore stress to her plate. "Right." She let out a long exasperated sigh, "I'm goin' ta bed, Juice." She stood up from the couch, "Get some sleep yerself. 'Night."

"Goodnight." Juice looked up at her as she got up to get ready for bed. Falling backward, he sprawled himself onto the couch. He knew she wouldn't forget what he had said, and he also knew that Jax, and quite possibly Chibs, would kill him for slipping up and telling her anything that was discussed in Church. He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would find him. Fast.


	5. Chapter 4

The next few days proved to be just as uneventful as the past ones had been. Aideen had kept herself occupied by texting with Juice while the prospects were with her during the day and tried getting to know the guys at night. Nuke was on watch the day before; he seemed to of loosened up with her since the day that Juice had taken her shopping. The two were more comfortable together and he had even gone as far as asking her for dating advice. She explained to him that she was the last person he should be asking about that.

Bobby had been there with her the night before, she enjoyed his company. He had made her laugh and had wonderful stories to tell, not to mention he would sing for her, and that was what she had enjoyed the most about him. The prospect called Stone was currently sitting on the porch, he was the oldest of the three, but he wasn't nearly as big as Nuke, so Aideen didn't feel as safe with him. Peeking thru the curtains she watched him lean back in the rocking chair and finish what was left of his beer. Aideen let out a sigh and grabbed a fresh beer from the fridge and brought it out to him. "'Nother one?" She raised an eyebrow to Stone, tilting the neck of the bottle toward him.

Without responding, Stone took the bottle from her and twisted the cap off. He handed her the empty one in a dismissing manner. Aideen bit back any reply she was mustering up in her head, knowing it wouldn't be smart to piss anybody off. She looked the younger man up and down, he kept his head shaved, had both ears pierced, and a hoop thru his lip. He had one tattoo that she could see, a rosary bead on his arm; what a pussy. She rolled her eyes and went back inside.

After going back inside and making fun of Stone via text messages to Juice, and tossing the empty beer bottle, she couldn't help but be grateful that Stone's shift would be over within the next few hours.

The next few hours had been the slowest that Aideen had experienced in quite some time. It didn't help that Juice had some club business that he had to tend to, so she wasn't able to continue texting him, and she wasn't going to torture herself by sitting with Stone. Deciding that she didn't want to sit around anymore, Aideen went to the bathroom to shower.

Once she was dressed and hung her towel over the shower curtain, Aideen made her way out of the bathroom. After rounding the door frame, she collided with another body. Letting out a small screech, she jumped back and looked up at the intruder.

"We really gotta stop meeting like this." Opie smiled down at her, her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah." Was all she could manage to get out, her heart was now racing.

"I just wanted to let you know I was here. I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

Before Aideen could respond, Opie was already out the front door. She shook her head, what was she thinking? This was ridiculous; she couldn't be swooning over a son, especially not in her current circumstances. After standing in the same spot for a few minutes, Aideen decided against her better judgment and joined Opie on the porch. She was surprised to find him sitting on the steps, and not in the rocking chair like everyone else had occupied themselves in. "Mind if I join ya?" She closed the door quietly behind her. She took in every detail about him; his hair was tucked into a black beanie, he wore a tight black tee shirt under his kutte, she admired the tattoos that covered his arms, and his legs were covered with baggy black jeans. She had felt slightly under dressed in her tank top and pajama shorts.

"No, by all means." He didn't move as he responded.

Aideen took a seat next to him on the steps, "I feel like I owe ya some explainin'." Opie pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his kutte pocket and flipped open the pack, holding it to Aideen; she held up her hand and shook her head. "No thanks, tryin' ta quit."

Opie took one for himself and lit it, after inhaling his first drag, he finally looked at the girl sitting next to him, "You don't owe me anything." He exhaled, "I never asked, you never told."

She shifted her feet and played with the hem at the bottom of her shirt, "Aye, but I still should 'ave told ya."

He frowned, "For what? It wouldn't have changed anything."

Aideen shrugged, "I don't know. Just feels wrong that I didn't say anythin'." She paused, "Well, ya know more about me than I know about ya." She was trying to change the subject.

"There isn't much to tell." He shrugged his shoulders, "My first wife is dead, my dad is dead, and my current wife sees my kids more often than I do."

A lump formed in Aideen's throat, "Yer married?"

"Technically. But we're separated." He took another drag from his cigarette, "We wanted different things in life." He exhaled.

She nodded, "Sorry to hear about yer da'." She rested her chin on her knees and grabbed her bare feet to keep her hands occupied.

Opie let out a sigh, "It's alright. Things happen for a reason." He flicked his finished cigarette into the grass, "I killed the bastard that killed him. He was responsible for my first wife's death too, so it all worked out." He looked over his shoulder at the cabin, "This place was actually my old man's. This is the first time I've been here since he died."

Aideen lifted her head and looked at Opie, her heart ached at the pain that was now present on his face, "'ey, we don't 'ave ta talk about it." She reached over and rubbed his leg.

Opie placed his hand on top of hers and intertwined their fingers as his face met hers. He smiled and squeezed her hand, "Aren't you…" He paused, "Well, isn't Chibs a little young to be your Godfather?" He asked, changing the subject, per her request.

Aideen couldn't help but laugh, "Aye, but mum was really young when she had me, Uncle Filip was her best friend, and she always considered him a big brother." Her eyes lit up as she talked about her family, "Mum was sixteen when she had me, Uncle Filip was only eighteen, but da' is quite a bit older than mum. Nanna made 'im marry mum." She laughed, "Da' would 'ave married her anyhow, they really love each other." Her smile fell, "Da' hasn't been so well lately, and Mum isn't dealing with it very well." She paused, "She's taken ta drinkin'." Aideen shook her head, "That's why I shouldn' 'ave left 'em"

Opie lifted his hand and wrapped it around Aideen, pulling her into his side, "You can't beat yourself up over that. I'm sure your parents want you to do whatever you have to do to stay safe. The Sons are taking care of them, you can't worry about that."

Aideen burrowed herself into Opie and closed her eyes, taking in his smell, the way his voice sounded as it echoed inside of his chest, the sound of his heartbeat, and the way his skin felt against hers. She had always thought she felt safe with Nuke, but she had never felt as safe as she did now that she was in Opie's arms.

Opie placed his chin on the top of her head, "Want to go for a quick ride?"

Aideen thought for a moment, "Can we go ta the beach?"

Opie laughed, "That's at least a three hour ride."

She laughed, "What else are we supposed ta do? It'll kill some time, no?"

Opie agreed, though slightly reluctant, "Alright, get some real clothes on, will ya?" He smiled at her.

Squealing, she threw her arms around his neck, "I'll be right back." She giggled and ran into the cabin to get ready to leave.

Opie followed her inside the cabin, grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, and immediately went back outside. He had just finished up organizing his saddlebags with the blanket, and whatever else that was previously inside of them, when Aideen walked out the front door. Opie smiled at the sight of her, she had traded out her tank top and pajama shorts for a tee shirt and jeans. "Ready?" He asked her as he placed his helmet on his head. Aideen nodded as she quickly made her way to his bike, climbing on after he was situated and putting on the helmet that he had handed to her.

The ride was fairly long, but the time seemed to go by quickly. The weather was great, and Aideen loved that she had a reason to keep her arms wrapped around Opie. After finding a deserted area on the beach, Opie parked his bike and climbed off, only to offer Aideen a hand. She took it and climbed off the bike as well.

Opie opened his saddlebag and grabbed the blanket that he had taken from the cabin, and the two of them walked toward the sand. Once the two fought with the wind and the blanket and they were finally able to lay it out evenly on the sand, the two took their shoes off, placing them on each corner so that the blanket didn't decide to move again.

The two sat on the blanket and talked for a few hours. Opie had draped his arm around Aideen, but instead of burrowing into his chest this time, she let herself sink down so that her head rested in his lap as she stretched herself out on the blanket. Opie ran his fingers thru her windblown hair as the two sat in silence. After an hour passed, Opie glanced down at Aideen, who was now fast asleep. Opie glanced over his shoulder, glad that there were beach front hotels all along the street. Making his way to his feet, moving Aideen as little as possible, he picked her up and cradled her against his chest. She stirred, but quickly fell back asleep. After walking to the closest hotel and checking them in, he brought her up to the room, laid her on the bed and tucked her in. He walked down to the beach to collect their shoes, socks, and the blanket. Once Opie was back in the hotel room, he sat in the chair that occupied the corner, watching Aideen as she slept.

The next morning came quick, and Opie's thoughts were disrupted by a ringing cell phone. He brought his attention to Aideen who was still sleeping on the bed; the ringing had been coming from her direction. After a minute, the ringing stopped, only for Opie's phone to start ringing. After pulling his cell out of his pocket, he saw Chibs' name on the display.

Opie pressed the answer button and pressed the phone to his ear, "Yea?" He asked into the receiver.

"Where is Aid?" Chibs asked, worry in his voice.

"She wanted to come up to the beach last night, she's fine. Slept in a hotel, I've been keeping an eye on her all night."

"Well, ya need ta get back ta Charming."

"We didn't plan on staying here, she fell asleep on the beach and I wasn't going to drag her back on the bike."

Chibs scoffed, "It ain't about you guys bein' at the beach. We need Aideen here, now. Seamus' crew showed up at her parent's house last night. Her da' is in the hospital."

"Shit." Opie murmured under his breath. "Alright, I'll wake her up and get her back."

"Hurry up." Chibs responded and the line went dead.

Opie glanced over at the sleeping girl, let out a sigh and walked toward the bed. Sitting next to her, he reached down and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Aideen, wake up." He cupped her face with his hand.

Aideen opened her eyes and yawned, she smiled the moment she saw Opie's face, "Mornin'." She grabbed his hand with her own.

"We gotta get going." Opie frowned,

"Can we get breakfast first?" She rubbed her eyes.

"No time, Chibs called, we need to go."

Aideen sat up, "What happened?" Worry was apparent in her voice.

Opie let out a defeated sigh, "Seamus' guys showed up at your parent's house." Aideen's face was mortified, "Your dad is in the hospital."

Aideen was frozen for a moment before she started shaking her head, "I've got ta get back ta Belfast, take me ta the airport!" Tears began to stream down her face.

Opie wiped the tears from her cheeks and grabbed her shoulders, "Don't be stupid, you can't go back, not right now."

Aideen glared at him, "Take me ta my Godfather. Now." She snapped.


End file.
